Nightshade
by BlackNeonFanFics
Summary: Luna's rebellious son is sent to Ponyville and from there shenanigans ensue. (Takes place 10-15 years after the events of the show, in case you're confessed)
1. The Escapist Prince Part 1

Nightshade

Chapter 1

It was night in Canterlot, clouds just obscuring the moon, it was perfect. Perfect for my escape rather, I'm a prisoner in the palace here and this would be my 4th escape attempt. I couldn't keep this up much longer, I needed to get out of here. Repelled down balcony of my room, luckily I had enough sheets to make the line I needed. Once I touch the ground I sigh, so far so good. But I didn't survive this long on dumb luck, I darted my head left and right making sure the close was clear. Lucky for me the night guards patrolled the interior and walls of the palace, not many patrolled the grounds. My end was in sight, I quickly yet quietly made my way across the lawn. This was easy, almost...too easy. I kept checking my left and right, and I was mere yards from the castle door. Yes sir, nothing was stopping me now nothing, not even...

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice asked sharply. I knew that voice, it was the same voice I had known for a long time. I should clarify something, I'm not entirely a prisoner, I just don't like living in this castle. As for the voice it belong to the one pony who's always foiled my escapes before, the one pony who I could never escape. Princess Luna. "Well, are you going to tell me?" she asked. "I was, talking a walk." I said quickly. "Really? And did that walk expand outside the palace walls?" she asked. "It might." I said. "Go back to your room, I shall deal with you in the morning." she said. One other thing about Luna, other than her being a Alicorn and a Princess there's one little tidbit you should know. "But mom!" I whined. "No buts, this is the third time you've done this and I'm getting tired of it." she said. "Forth." I corrected. "Room, now!" she demanded. I begrudgingly went back into the castle and into my room.

"Nightshade, why are you doing this to me?" my mother asked. "I don't know, how long am I going to live in this ivory prison?" I asked. "Night...no, I'm tired and I'm going back to my room." she said closing the door. I swear, I may have been born in this castle, but I will not die here! In the morning, mother had me reorganize the 'Starswirl the Bearded National Archive' for escaping, again. "I figured you'd show up again." a female voice said for behind a stack of books. The voice belonged to Rose Water, she was a unicorn (like myself), dark red mane and tail, cream colored coat, usually wearing glasses over her dark green eyes, and was one of the few ponies I could claim was my friend. She was also a colossal nerd and spent her time in here. "How do you do that?" I asked. "For one, your 'escapes' don't go unnoticed. And second, this is you we're talking about." she said moving some books away from her.

"I don't care, let's just get this over with." I said. Then mom and her sister (Aunt Celestia) came in. "Night, can we talk to you?" Celestia asked. "Fine, what is it?" I asked. "Me and Luna were talking and giving your actions from last nights we agreed it would be in your best interest that you leave." Celestia explained. "And it took you four escape attempts to realize this?" I asked sarcastically. "For reasons we can't fathom, you're unhappy here. So we're sending you away." mom said. "That's fine, I'll just pack my things and...wait, what do you mean you're sending me away?" I asked. "We're sending you to study under a student of mine. She'll put you in check." Celestia said. "You mean Twilight, THE Princess Twilight?" Rose asked butting in. "Yes, the very same." Celestia said. "Let me get this straight, you're sending to some other princess and learn from her? I was better off reorganizing the library." I said. "Twilight also happens to be our niece-in-law, and therefore your cousin." Luna said. "And that's suppose to make me feel better?" I asked.

"Look, it's either this or we send you up north to your cousin Cadence's to learn from her." Luna said. As much as I hated it I'd much rather go to some rinky dink town then go up to the Crystal Empire with Cadence and her loser husband. "Fine, I'll go." I said bitterly. "Come on Night, you're so lucky. You get to study with Twilight Sparkle!" Rose excitedly. "If you like it, how about you go instead." I suggested. "Actually, we're sending Rose with you." Celestia said. "What!" both me and Rose said, though her reaction was more of joy, mine was out of shock. This was going to suck I know it.

Me and Rose were being transported to Ponyville by train. This is what I wanted since it was bad enough leaving Canterlot, true I was leaving it, but this isn't what I had in mind. Rose on the other hoof was over the moon with joy by this. "Oh, I can't believe I'm meeting Twilight!" she squealed. "Geez Rose, only you would get excited about something like this." I said staring out the window. "It couldn't for you to be a little happy. Why do you have to be bitter all the time?" she asked. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I'm being sent to somepony, who is not only a former student of Aunt Celestia, but is also the sister of that idiot Shining Armor." I explained. "What's the deal with you and Shining Armor anyway?" she asked. "He just rubs me the wrong way." I muttered. I wouldn't admit it, but I hated Shining Armor because I envy him. He came from nothing and now, the perfect life. Wife, kids, a kingdom, and what do I have? I mean, I am the son of a princess and I don't have any of that. Lucky bastard.

The train took forever to get to the Ponyville, so I took a nap. Rose woke me up after the train pulled into the station and we got out. "So, where's Twilight at?" I asked. "She lives um..." Rose started. "Um, what? You know for somepony who you worship, you sure don't know anything about." I said. "I know where she lives. I just can't remember where." she said. "You realize how contradicting that sounds?" I asked. "Let's just ask for directions. Somepony must know where she lives." Rose said. Rose started asking around, but no pony wanted to help, and I thought the ponies in Canterlot were uptight. "Excuse me sir can you...excuse me ma'am can you..." she asked trying, but clearly failing to get help. It was then a red pony (and I mean coat, mane, and tail completely red) bouncing towards us.

"Hey you!" I shouted. The pony just gasped and took off like lightning. "What was that all about?" Rose asked. "Hell if I know." I said and we continued. "You should be a little more tack in talking to other ponies." Rose suggested. "If we do it your way we'll be looking for her for weeks. If we do it my way, we'll find her in about a few minutes." I said. Then I bumped into a red pony, but not the one from before. This one was male, a pegasus, and big. "Oh, ah'm sorry." he said. "Ah, good. Look we're looking for Twilight Sparkle who know where she is?" I asked. "O-o-oh, Miss Sparkle?" he asked. "Yeah, Twilight. Alicorn, really smart, ring any bells?" I asked harshly. "A-a-ah.." he stammered, he looked like he was going to cry. "Aw, is the baby gonna cry?" I tuated. The stallion took off crying afterwards. "You can be a real jerk, you know that?" Rose stated. "Look the sooner we get this over, the sooner I get out of here. I'm not here to make friends." I stated.

Later, as we were continuing our search a blue pegasus landed in front of us and he looked pissed. "Hey, dick!" he shouted. Me and Rose stopped. "Me?" I asked pointing to myself. "Yeah you, did you make Custard cry?" he asked. "Uh, the giant red crybaby from before. I didn't know I upset your coltfriend." I said. "He's not my coltfriend, but he is my friend. So are you going to apologize or not?" he asked. 'Night, don't do something stupid.' Rose whispered to me. "Look, how about you take your vague threats and ram up your ass." I said. The next thing I remember was the stallion's hoof making contact with my face. I must've black out after that since I woke up an...hour or so later. I woke up in a library, of all the places to wake up it had to be a library. I saw Rose and another unicorn hoover over me. "Aw, good you're up." the unicorn said. "Night, good news. When I went to find some help I ran into Darkness here and she's Twilight's daughter. Isn't that great?" Rose asked. "Yeah, peachy." I said. Yup, this was going to suck the big one.


	2. The Escapist Prince Part 2

Chapter 2

I got off of the couch I was laying on. The other unicorn, Darkness, had a dark purple coat, and a white mane and tail that had a bit of a sparkle to it. Strangest thing her eyes were unevenly colored. One was an orange like a sunset, and the other was a blue-ish color. "So, Darkness." I began. "Darkness Falls, actually." she corrected. "Right, any way. Where's Twilight, I want my stay here as short as possible." I said. "Oh she's not in. In fact she won't be back until tomorrow morning." she said, rather calmly in fact. "What? When did this happen?!" I shouted. "This morning, she had to leave on important business she didn't even get the letter from your mother." she explained. "Well, that's great!" I shouted. "Night, relax. Darkness did say she'll be back tomorrow, besides your lessons won't be finish within a week." Rose said. "I did make accommodations for the both of you here." Darkness said. "Good, I'm going to bed. The whole days been shot." I said making my way upstairs. "Night, you slept on the way here. Not only that, it's like 5. You won't sleep very long." Rose said. As much I hated to admit that Rose was right (and she was a good 85% of the time), she was right.

"Fine, I guess I could wait until later for bed. Is there anything in this 'town' to do?" I asked. "I was going to Sugarcube Corner for a few cupcakes. You can both come along and familiarize yourselves with the town." Darkness suggested. We left the library shortly after, I didn't want to. But I guess it would better then sitting in a library twiddling my hooves. Sugarcube Corner was this larger bakery the looked like an over sized gingerbread house. I'd complain, but seeing the bland and boring architecture in Canterlot this was a change of pace.

"Oh, don't freak out. But my friend works here with her mother and...let's just say they're different." Darkness explained. Upon entering it was dark, unnervingly dark. "Is it usually this dark?" Rose asked Darkness. "No, I'd expect Cherry or Pinkie, or one of the Cake twins working." Darkness said. Suddenly, the lights shot on, and balloons and confetti exploded. "By the fiery balls of my ancestors!" I shouted dropping to the floor. "Yeah! I think they like it!" somepony shouted. I looked up and the red pony from before jumped out. "Sweet Celestia, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I shouted. "Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise party if it wasn't a surprise." she said. "Cherry, how did you even know we'd be coming?" Darkness asked. "My cherry sense told you would." she answered. "Your what now?" I asked. "It's best you trust her and not ask questions." Darkness said.

"So is anypony else is coming?" Darkness asked this Cherry character. "The rest of our friends." Cherry answered happily. Then the door behind us opened, and I saw two pegasi. One was female, teal coat, black mane and tail, and golden eyes. The second was male, light blue, gold mane and tail, and green eyes...wait a minute. "You, you're the guy that hit me!" I shouted at him. "Whoa, it's the bully from earlier." the stallion remarked. "Whoa, Blur you're the one that hit this guy?" Darkness asked. "Sure did, he made Custard cry." the stallion explained. "Why'd you do that?" Darkness asked me. "Because I could." I answered. "I'm gonna hit him again." the stallion said drawing his hoof back. "You can't Blur, he's the guest of honor." Cherry pointed out. "Whoa, seriously? This is Luna's son?" he asked in disbelief. "Surprised?" I asked. "A little." he said. "Oh, before I forget. I'm Gold Blur, this is my sister Hurricane." he said. I looked over at the other pegasus, she didn't say much, in fact she looked tired.

'What's with your sister?' I whispered to Blur. 'Why, got a problem with her too?' he whispered back. 'No, but she seems out of it.' I explained. "I am, yes." she said, and I jumped a bit. "How did you here that?" I asked. "I've got good hearing." she explained. "Why didn't you tell me she had good hearing?" I asked Blur. "Cause it's funnier when other ponies don't now she does." he said, with a smirk. I really don't like this guy.

There was a ding noise that seem to come from another room. "Oh, that's the muffins. I'll be right back." Cherry said, leaving or should I say hopping out of the room. Rose decided to make friends with Blur and Hurricane. Darkness helped herself to the food spread. Another pony entered this one was a unicorn, female, white coat, shimmering light blue mane and tail, and the most alluring purple eyes. "So sorry I'm late everypony. Had to finish a few projects at the shop." she said. "And you are?" I asked. "Oh, sorry. I'm Diamond and you must be Nightshade. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said. "I bet it is." I grumbled. "I heard you had a little run in with Blur." she said. "Huh, I guess the son of Luna getting decked by a random stallion travels fast." I remarked. 'I'll let you in on something. If you make Custard cry again, I'll do something unladylike and hit you in a place that'll really hurt.' she whispered to me. Normally I'd shrug off a threat like that, but she sounded like she meant it.

"Whoa, boy howdy! Ah'm hope ah ain't late for the party!" somepony shouted. This pony was a bright orange male earth pony, with a brown mane and tail, blue eyes, and wore a red neckerchief and white Stetson hat. "Great, another one." I grumbled. "Well, howdy there ah'm Apple Brown Betty. Ya'll can call me Brown for short. And ya must be Prince Nightshade." he said. "It's just Nightshade. I don't go by the title of prince." I said. "That's fine, that's fine. Didn't ah hear ya go hammered by Blur?" he asked. "Yeah, and do you have a problem with me upsetting this Custard guy or what?" I asked. "Yes, actually. He ain't just mah friend, he's also mah kin. So if'n ya upset him again, ah'll break yar jaw." he said looming over me. "Noted psycho." I said and he walked off. This is just great, my first day here and already I got three death threats. I think that's my personal best.

Then another pony came in. And it was that Custard everypony was talking about. He was red and a pegasus (as I said from earlier). He also had brown eyes and a pale yellow mane and tail. I don't know how I could upset such a big stallion like him. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw me. "I'm not going to yell at you." I said. He didn't say anything, but just continued his way in. Well, I can see my time here was well spent.

"Alright, looks like everypony here. Nightie would you like to cut the cake?" Cherry asked carting out a large cake. "I guess and don't call me Nightie." I said levitating the knife. After the cake was cut I just hung out by the door until the party was over. "Night come on, this party was thrown in your honor." Rose said. "Yeah, I didn't ask for this." I said. "Can't you have just a little fun?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't really feel the love for me at this moment." I said. "Maybe if you weren't a jerk other ponies would like you more." Rose commented.

It was then that Custard approached us. "Um...Mr. Nightshade? Can we talk?" he asked. 'Play nice.' Rose whispered and walked away. "So what do you want?" I asked. "Ah'm sorry if'n ya got upset by me. Ah didn't mean to upset ya." he said. "Trust me, it'd take a lot more to upset me." I said. "Ah'm sorry ya also got hurt on account of meh." he said. "All water under the bridge." I said, slowly getting inpatient. "But ah should apologize, after all..." he started, but I cut him off. "Alright, geez! I forgive you!" I shouted. "What's going on?" Blur asked. "Custard he was apologizing to me." I explained. "What for? Did you forget what he did?" Blur asked Custard. "I feel bad that he got hurt." Custard said. "You know I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for any of this!" I shouted then stormed out. "Night, wait!" Rose shouted. I just keep walking until I made it back to the library.

I sat on a balcony ajasoned to my room staring up at the night sky. I heard some hoof steps behind me, must've been Rose. "Look I screwed up, I know I screwed up and I'm sorry for screwing up. But it's not easy for me, heck you can make friends easier and you're stuffed inside a library most of the time. But, except for you and maybe a few others, I've never had any friends. And any that wanted to be my friend was because I was Luna's son. I don't have it as easy as you." I said. "Is that so?" she asked, although, it wasn't Rose.

I turned around and it was my mom. "Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm just checking in on you." she said and sat down next to me. "It isn't going as well as you think. First, I got hit for upsetting some guy's friend. I find out this 'Twilight' left for business this morning, and I stormed out on a party some other pony threw for me." I said. "How was you day?" I asked sarcastically. "Was true what you said? The only reason you act out is because you're my son?" she asked. "A little. I never asked to be royalty. But...I feel like crap and I was just doing what I normally would have done." I said. Mom wrapped a wing around. "I glad that you understand that you're unhappy when you hurt others." she said sweetly. "I just...I just don't want to disappoint you." I said. "In time I'm sure you'll make me very proud." she said kissing my forehead. "I guess." I said unconfidently. "Give it time, and even if I don't say it enough I love you." she said kissing my forehead again. "I love you too." I said nuzzling her.

Mom teleported back to Canterlot and found not long after. "You ok Night?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been the best of company." I apologized. "You sure you're able to handle this?" she asked. "Not anytime soon, but I hope." I said. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." she said leaving. I went to bed as well thinking, hey maybe this won't be to bad. I at least hope it won't.


	3. The First is the Hardest

Chapter 3

I woke up, the sun beaming into my room. My eyes slowly opening and I knew the starting of today wasn't going to be good, although I'm not much of a morning pony anyway. But I digress. I struggled to get out of bed, when I did I made my way downstairs. I was on my way to the kitchen to get something to eat. By the time I reached the library I got whacked in the back of the head with a heavy book. "Who are you!?" a voice demanded. It was an Alicorn, purple coat, purple eyes, and a dark purple mane and tail with a lighter purple and pink streak in both. Since I knew very few Alicorns, she wasn't any of them, so she must've been Twilight. "I won't say it again. Who are you!?" she demanded again. "First of all, oww! Secondly, I'm Nightshade." I said. "That doesn't explain what you're doing in my home!" she said readying her book. "Mom, what's going?" Darkness asked coming down the stairs. "Darkness, I'll hold him off you go get the police!" Twilight said. "Mom, why should I get the police?" Darkness asked. "Because this, this stallion broke into our house!" Twilight shouted. "Oh geez, mom this isn't an intruder. This is Nightshade, him and his friend Rose were sent here by aunty Celestia and Luna." Darkness explained. "What, when did this happen!?" Twilight asked. "Yesterday, but you left before I could give you the message." Darkness answered. "Yeah, FYI I'm also Luna's son." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, oh. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. It has been awhile hasn't it?" Twilight said. "Night, what's going...ahhhh!" Rose said tumbling down the stairs. "Rose you ok?" I asked. "Ow." she replied. "Ah, you'll be fine." I said. "Mom, Rose Water. Night's friend." Darkness introduced. "I hope I didn't embarrass myself...oh my Celestia! It's...I can't believe...I didn't think!" Rose stammered. "Is your friend ok?" Twilight asked me. "I think the fall scrambled her, that or it's the fact she's a real big fan of your's...for some reason." I said. "I can't believe I'm meeting THE Twilight Sparkle! I...I can't believe the first we're meeting and I look like an idiot..." Rose said blushing heavily. "At least she didn't hit you in the head with a dictionary." I said. "Again, I'm really sorry about. The last time I saw you, you were just a newborn colt." Twilight said.

"Whatever, so my mom said you can help my attitude or something." I said. "To be honest I didn't know you were coming..." Twilight said. "Clearly." I muttered. "But I think a few of my friends might have something you can do." she said. A few minutes later and a few bagels in me, Twilight took me to some cottage near some creepy looking forest. Twilight knocked on the door and yellow pegasus mare answered the door. "Hello Twilight, what brings you here?" the mare asked. "Fluttershy, this is Nightshade, Luna's son. She wanted me to help him work better with others." Twilight said. "Oh, do you need my help?" Fluttershy asked. "If it's ok with you. I'm afraid I don't have anything for him now." Twilight explained. "I'm sure I'll find something for him." Fluttershy said happily. "Great, you two have fun now." Twilight said and flew off.

"So, Night. Um, how do you feel about animals?" she asked. "Animals? They're alright I suppose." I answered. "I need help with some of the animals. I can't take care of all of them and my family by myself, and my son works hard, but he's just one pony." she said. "Whatever, mom never let me have any pets. Not even that Chimera cub either." I said. "I'm sorry about that, but I'm sure you'll make a lot wonderfully new furry friends." she said. Suddenly a little brown filly came up to Fluttershy. "Mommy, I'm ready for school." she said adjusting her saddle bags. "Oh gosh, I almost forgot. Can you help my son while I walk my daughter to school?" Fluttershy asked. "Why not?" I said dully. "Ok, I'll be back soon." she said, then left with the filly in tow.

I went out to the backyard to find Fluttershy's son...wait a minute. "Mr. Night, what are ya doing?" Custard asked me. "I uh...was put here by Twilight to teach me responsibility or something." I said. "Alright, ah need some help feeding the animals." he said. "So, how do ya like Ponyville so far?" he asked. "I got hit in the face yesterday, I got hit in the back head today, if I keep this I could get a broken leg before the end of the week." I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry to hear that." he said. "Unless you were doing the hitting you have nothing to apologize for." I said. After all the animals were fed Fluttershy returned. "How's the work coming?" she asked. "We're finished mama." Custard said. "Really? I didn't think you would before I got back, oh not that I didn't you could I just..." she started. "So all that 'help' talk was a bunch of bull. Alright, I'm outta here. You two have a nice day now." I said leaving, feeling slightly peeved.

I entered the library with Twilight looking up from her stack of books. "Night, what are you doing home so early?" she asked. "I helped Fluttershy feed her animals and then I came back here." I said. "Huh, I thought that would've took longer." she said. "I you were good at this sort of stuff." I said. "Give me a minute...I got it." she said. After that, she took me to a farm. There she brought me to an orange earth mare, who was bucking an apple tree. "Applejack, you have a minute?" Twilight called to her. "Sure, anything for ya Twi." she said. "Applejack, Nightshade. He's Luna's son and has asked me to look after him for awhile." Twilight explained. "Really, what's he doin' here?" Applejack asked. "I don't have anything for him as of right now, so I thought you might have something." she said. "Why sure Twi, I think a little work will do him good." Applejack said.

"Thanks Applejack, I need to be going now." Twilight and took off. "Funny how for somepony who doesn't any work for me, seems awfully busy." I remarked. "So, do ya know anything about apple buckin'?" Applejack asked. "No, but all I need is a bit of magic and I have a grove cleared out in under a hour." I said. "That fancy magic might work up in Canterlot, but here in Ponyville we do things a bit different. Here we're physical when comes to apple buckin'." she explained. "What does it matter how the job gets done?" I asked. "It matters to meh. Several generations of Apples have been doing the same physical labor as everypony else." she said. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" I asked, I would regret that later.

After 10-15 minutes of hard labor I was about ready to collapse. My coat was drenched in sweat, I was panting like a dog in heat. Damn it wasn't even mid-summer yet and it feels like it's 90 degrees, manual labor sucks. "How's the work coming?" Applejack asked me. "I must've...buck...7 trees...so...far." I panted. "This is why you city ponies need to exercise more. Ah'll tell ya, mah son went through thirteen trees before getting tired when he was 7. Now he can go through a whole grove and still has energy to burn." she explained. "Well...sorry... I can't be...your son." I said. "Ma, ah got mah end covered uncle Mac's finishing his end. How's it comin' over here?" Brown asked, I'm guessing he was her aforementioned son. "If'n Night here picks up his end of the work then we should be done soon." Applejack said. "Sure, just pour more salt in the wound why don't ya?" I asked sarcastically.

After a half-hour later, I was just about ready to crawl back to the library. My hind legs felt like paste, and to make matters worst on the way back Blur and his creepy sister ran into me. "If it ain't the partypooper himself." Blur said. "Please, not now. My head is ready to explode." I said. "Ah, work for Applejack huh?" he asked. "How would you...forget it I don't have time for this." I said. "Need any help?" Hurricane asked. "Seriously Hurricane? He's an asshole!" Blur said. "Mom said that we should help those in need, even if they're an asshole." she said. Blur thought for a moment and looked pretty long too. "Fine, we'll help. But I ain't gonna like it." he said. "Never said you had to." she said.

They both carried me to Sugarcube Corner to help me out. "How's a bakery suppose to help?" I asked. "Simple, a little sugar in you will get perked up in no time." Blur explained. "Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, how can I...oh hi, Blur, Hurricane, Nightshade. What can I do for you?" Cherry asked. "A dozen of your finest donuts babe." Blur said. "Ha, babe. You have the funnest nicknames for me." Cherry said heading into the back, Blur unsubtlety checking out her rear end. "I can not lie, that ass is fine." he said. "Really? I could never guess." I said sarcastically. "My brother has been hitting on Cherry with very ill attempts." Hurricane said. "Hey one of these days I'm going to get her to go out with me one of these days." he said. "What makes you think she would?" I asked. "Cause I'm charming." he said, to which I snorted at. "You got something to say?" he asked. "You charming?" I mocked. "I told you Hurricane, I told you didn't I? I say he was an asshole and he's an asshole!" Blur shouted.

"You both need to stop hating each other." Hurricane said. "Not my fault he's a dick." Blur said. "That maybe true, but you did hit him." Hurricane pointed out. "He made Custard upset! What was I suppose to do?" he asked. "Not hitting me would've been a nice start." I mumbled. "Even so...Night are you sorry?" Hurricane asked. "For what?" I asked. "Hurting Custard's feelings." she said. "Yeah, I guess." I answered. "Blur, do you forgive Nightshade?" she asked. "No!" he shouted. "Blur." she said sternly. "Fine, I'm sorry I knocked your lights out. Happy?" he asked. "Let's see, Night do you accept his apology?" she asked. "Sure." I said. "Sorry I took so long." Cherry said coming out of the back. After the donuts we each parted ways, with me heading back to the library. "Night, good. I was wondering if..." Twilight started. "No, no more. I've had enough and I'm going to bed." I said. "But it's..." she said. "I don't care, I'm going to bed." I said and went to bed. When my head hit the pillow something occurred to me. "It's early in the afternoon isn't?" I asked.


	4. Father of the Night

Chapter 4

It's been a week since I've been in Ponyville, Twilight has had me do odd jobs around the town. From working at town hall to helping some crosseyed mailmare with her mail route. Heck, I even work at a place called 'Quilles and Sofas' and you would never guess what they sell. If you said toasters...what is wrong with you? Anyway, I'm not really sure as to why she having me do all this. She claims she has no work for me, but I find it hard to believe she has nothing for me for a week? Something doesn't add up.

"Alright Night, you ready for your next job?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, but before you send me doing something like cleaning somepony's toilet. I want you to know I don't like being taken for a ride." I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean all these pointless jobs you're sending me on, pardon my language but this is minator shit!" I said. "*Sigh*, if you want to work here fine. I'm not going to stop you." she said. "Great, where do I start?" I asked. "Could you organize the horror section of the library, I'd do it myself, but those books give me the creeps." Twilight said directing me to it. "Really? You live in a library and you don't like horror?" I asked. "And you do?" she asked. "No, but I like the Grimdark stuff. I think he's brilliant." I said arranging the books. "You like reading?" Twilight asked. "I do, maybe it's because my dad was an author." I said. "Your father's an author?" Twilight asked. "It's the only thing about him I do know." I said. "Luna didn't tell you anything else?" she asked. "No, all I know is he's an author and that's about it." I said. "I'm sorry to hear that." she said.

"On a positive note my mom got me into reading. She got me a copy of Grimdark's This Darkened Heart when I was 10." I said. "Isn't a little weird that she gave you a horror story?" Twilight asked. "Well, compared to some of his later work it's more tame." I said. "Again, I don't know how somepony could read those kinds of stories. I made this mistake of reading about a pony chopping her friend up into a cupcake. What sick pony would write something like that?" she asked. "I don't know, they just are." I answered.

Later that night, I was out on my balcony thinking about Twilight and my conversation about my dad. And I started thinking 'what is he like?', 'how good is he as a writer?', and 'would he like me?'. It was then mom appeared next to me and I nearly jump out of my own coat. "Geez, give me a heart attack!" I shouted. "Sorry about that, Twilight wrote to me and told me how you were doing. And now I'm visiting. She also mentioned that you told her about your father." she said. "I'd be nice if I could know more about him. Like, who he is for one." I said. "I should've told you when you were younger. But I thought you'd hate him if I told you." she said frowning about. "I'd be upset with him if he just knocked you up and never wanted to speak to you again." I said. "Well, I don't think he knows." she said. "So, in addition to me not knowing who my father is. My father doesn't even know he's a father. Smooth mom, real smooth." I said. "Do you really want to know?" she asked. "I think I deserve to know." I said.

Mom bit her tongue for minute and finally spoke. "Grimdark, Grimdark is your father." she said. I burst into laughter. "Good one mom. Haha, Grimdark is my dad." I laughed. "I'm serious, Grimdark is your father!" she said. "Ok, it was funny the first time." I said. "Oh, ask him yourself. He's going to be in Ponyville tomorrow for a book signing." she said. "Alright I will...hey, how do you know where his book signings are going to be?" I asked. "Well he is a former lover of mine." she explained. "To be honest mom, that's something a mother doesn't tell her foal." I said.

The next day, I was at the book signing, Rose went along for moral support. "I can't believe you're going to meet your father. Aren't you excited?" she asked. "No, because he's going to say he never had sexual relations with my mom and that'll be the end of it." I said. "But what if he won't?" she asked. "Trust me, he won't. Although this will give me the chance to have my copy of This Darkened Heart signed." he said. We got closer and there he was, Grimdark. His white mane and tail, grey coat, and purple eyes covered by glasses. He looked just like he does in his author bios. "Hello good sir, what do you have for me to sign?" he asked. "Hello Mr. Dark, I'm a big fan of yours. I want you to sign This Darkened Heart." I said give him the book. "Ah, wonderful book. One of my proudest works." he said. "Yeah, I really like how you explained Dusty's wife's death. But I think it shouldn't have been the cultists, it felt to obvious." I said. "Yes, but then it wouldn't have explained the events of Red Rock now would it?" he asked. "Now that I think about it, that does make sense." I said. "Anyway, who do I write this out too?" he asked. "Nightshade." I said. "Wow, you must be some fan. That was my first erotic novel." he said. "You wrote Nightshade? I thought that was by some mare called M. Grey Youth." I said. "M. Grey Youth, was a pen name I used to write erotic novels." he said. "Really, my mom has a lot of those." I said feeling an uneasiness. "I hope she enjoys them very much." he said giving my book back.

"One more thing, are you familiar with Princess Luna?" I asked. "Yes, I am. Met her once in fact." he asked. "Were you familiar with...sexual?" I asked. "I don't know what you're on about, but if you're that kind of pony who thinks a princess and a unicorn like me shouldn't love each other, then take your damn book and leave. Or are you some creepy stalker?" he asked. "No, but uh...if you were, I think I'm your son." I said. Grimdark just looked at me, then at the rest of the line, then back at me. "Can we talk after the signing?" he asked. I nodded and stepped out of line. After the line cleared Grim got up from his table and walked over to us. "So, you probably have a lot of questions." he said.

"Yeah, um, I guess I should ask how did all of this started?" I asked. "Let me think...it was awhile back. I was at a party being held in the palace. Most ponies either ignored me or kept their distance because of my literary work. All except for Luna, your mother. We talked and when I brought up my work she told me she enjoyed Nightshade. You can imagine the surprise she got when she found out I was the author of that story." he said. "Then what happened after that?" I asked. "We kept talking and she told me that more she read Nightshade the more she felt like she was in the story. Then one thing lead to another and now 10-so years later here we are." he said. "I just have to ask one thing, do you love my mom?" I asked. "Son...hm, that'll take some getting use to. Son, I've loved a few mares in my lifetime, and I never loved them as much as your mother." he answered. "One more question, you don't have any other kids I should know about, right?" I asked. "Like I said, I loved a few mares, but none more so than your mother." he said.

"Do you mind if I freshen up?" he asked. "Sure, go ahead." I said. He left me and Rose to ourselves. "I think it's wonderful that you got to meet your father Night." Rose said. "I don't know...I expected me meeting my dad to be...different." I said. "You should be luck, you know how many ponies don't get to meet their father." Rose said. "I guess you're right." I said. "Alright, I'm back. Anything else you wish to talk about?" Grim asked returning. "Yeah, a few more things." I answered.

Me and my dad, (that feels weird to say) talked for hours. Mostly about how he was an inspiration to me, and how mom was doing, and how I was doing. I was back at the library getting ready for bed when there was a knock on my balcony door. I looked out to find my mom standing outside. "Are you going to make a habit out this?" I asked opening the door. "Well hi to you too. This is the only time I get to see you." she said. "You know I'm kidding." I said letting her it. "So, did you talk to him?" she asked. "Yeah, I did. I can't believe you never told me." I said. "Look at how you acted when I told you, you think you would've believed me if I told you when you were younger?" she asked. "I guess not. It's weird though, some colts say that their dads are their heroes. But, my hero is my dad...that makes sense right?" I asked. "Of course it does, sweetie." mom said nuzzling me. "So, you named me after an erotic novel?" I said. "Well...it was the novel that made me fall in love with your father." she said blushing a bit. "I always thought you were odd, but this..." I said shaking my head. "Let's just change the subject, how is he, what did you two talk about?" she asked. "He's fine. We talked about a few things, he asked about you a few times." I said. "Is he...is he married?" she asked. "No, he told me that out of all the mares he loved you were the only one he loved the most." I said. "Huh, is that so?" she asked.

Then there was a knock on my door. "Night, you have a...oh, Princess Luna! I didn't know you here." Twilight said. "Quite alright Twilight Sparkle." mom said. "Uh, Night. You have a visitor." Twilight said, then Grim entered the room. "Well, this is a surprise." he said. "G-g-grim, what are...what are you doing here?" mom stammered. "I just wanted to see my...our son before I leave tomorrow." he said. "Do you have to go?" I asked. "Unfortunately I have to be in Manehatten by tomorrow morning." he said. "Well, it's good to see you. I should..." mom started but Grim cut her off. "Luna, I ah...I'm going to be in Canterlot by the end of week and be there for the weekend." he said. "Hey, way to go dad." I said. "Well, I-I-I...I'll see you then." she said. "Luna." Grim called to her before she left. "It's go to see you too, you're as beautiful as the day we met." he said. Mom smiled a bit, which for me was a rarity and before she teleported back to Canterlot I swear I heard her squeal like school filly. "Well, I be leaving too. I'll uh...see you later." he said starting to leave. "Hey dad." I said and he turned around. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." he said and left.


	5. Rainy Days

Chapter 5

Today was a glorious in Ponyville, well by my standards, to everypony else it was a crap day. Seeing how it was raining, but for me I love the rain. Yup, nothing could spoil my mood absolutely nothing "MRS. SPARKLE!". What in Tartarus was that!? "MRS. SPARKLE, YA IN!" the same voice shouted. I knew things were going to well. I want downstairs to investigate and found a few foal roaming around the library. One of them was a pegasus colt with a pair of goggles on his head, he had a scruffy yellow coat, dull blue mane and tail, and brown eyes. One was a earth filly, she had a bright red coat, a purple mane (tied with a pink bow) and tail, and had yellow eyes. The last was...um, how do I put it. She had a horn on her but she wasn't like any unicorn I've seen. Her fur if you could call it that was white with a green underbelly, a purple mane with green spines going down her back, and orange eyes that were lizard like. Something I noticed about the three (besides the fact they were nosing about the library) was they all didn't have a cutie mark. Not a single one between the three.

"Can I help you?" I asked. "Oh hi mister, um ya wouldn't happen ta know where Mrs. Sparkle is would ya?" the earth filly asked. "She out, away on business. Not sure when she'll be back." I said. "That's bogus." the pegasus said. "Well, can ya help us?" the filly asked me. "I don't guys, I've never seen him before." the...unicorn(?) filly said. "Ember's got a point Red. How do we know we can trust him?" the pegasus asked. "Perhaps with introductions? I'm Nightshade, I'm studying under Twilight." I said. "Oh neat, ah'm Redwood, this is Rollerball, and that's Ember Note." the earth filly said. "And we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" they all cheered. "The what now?" I asked. "It was a club that our moms started when they were our age." Rollerball explained. "We're going to keep crusadering until we find our cutie marks." Redwood said. "Crusadering isn't a word." Ember pointed out. "It is so." Red retorted. "Is not!" Ember argued. "Look, I'd love to have you both argue about what is a word or not. But I'd like you three to leave." I said.

"But we can't, Twilight said she'd help us." Rollerball said. "Well she isn't here, I don't know what to tell you." I said. "What about you?" Ember asked. "What about me?" I asked. "Will you help us?" she asked. "As much as I liked to help you, I'd rather not." I said. "Please?" Red said pouting her lip and giving me this puppy dog look. "Crap." I said, I don't think any pony could've ignored that look. "Fine, how should I help you?" I asked. "Um, hold on." Rollerball said. They all turned to each other and started hurshed whispered and looking back at me, and at times a few giggles and snickers. "Ok, we'd like ta ask ya how ya got yar cutie mark." Red said. "How I got my cutie mark? Huh, let me think...I guess it started when I got my first book This Darkened Heart. I remember that while reading it I wanted to write as well as Grimdark. Then I started to try and hone my skills as a writer, and when I finished my first short story I gave it to my mother to read." I explained. "She liked it right?" Rollerball asked. "No, she didn't. But, I didn't let that stop me. I worked long and hard until I wrote a story that blew my mother's mind. And that is how I found my cutie mark." I said. "Wow, that's really cool!" Ember said. "Well, isn't all that exciting. I mean, it's probably quite boring." I said. "No it isn't, even all the boring ones are interesting to us." Roll said.

"Well, thanks. But I don't think you have the time or the patience for writing. So is there anything I can help you with?" I asked. "Well..." they all said. Several hours later, the three he me doing all kinds of crazy things around the library. It was when Rose and Darkness came in, that I was running ragged. "Oh sweet aunt Celestia, you're back." I said crawling towards them. "Night, what happened to you?" Rose asked. "You met the Crusaders didn't you?" Darkness asked smugly. "Mr. Night! Aren't ya goin' help us with the brownies?!" Red shouted from the kitchen. "Oh, don't tell me they're using the oven again!" Darkness said rushing to the kitchen. "What have you been doing since we were gone?" Rose asked. "At first, it was helping those three find their cutie marks. Then, all this happened!" I shouted. "Gosh Darkness, we just wanted help with our cutie marks." Ember said as her and rest of the Crusaders came out of the kitchen.

"Well you know what happened the last time you tried earning a cooking cutie mark, you all almost burned the library down. So you should go home before..." Darkness said, but was cut off by the front door opening to three mares. "Redwood, what in tarnation are ya doing here!" one of the mare (which I assumed was her mother) demanded. "Mr. Night here was helpin' us with ours cutie marks momma." Red explained. "Well that's nice, but it's almost dinner time." the unicorn mare said. "Ah, do we have to mom?" Ember whined. "Yes, sweetie." the mare said. "But there are so many other things we haven't tried yet!" Roller protested. "You get your hinder home before your father hears about this." the pegasus mare said.

The three were about to protest but silently nodded and filed out. "Sorry bout that, our kids can be a hoof full sometimes." Red's mother apologised. "Night is the one who had to put up with them not me." Darkness said. "We're real sorry, they can be tiresome. But it's nice to see that they came together to do somethings that we used to do." Ember's mother said. "Yeah don't let it happen again." I said.


	6. I'll Always Love My Mama

Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everypony! Couple things I want to talk about, first Season 4's finale. Good news is I loved it! Bad news, I have to rewrite Twilight's library as her castle now, but that's only a minor setback. So, until those changes are made her 'library' should be thought of as her castle or rather the library section of her castle (she'll probably have one). Second thing is, in honor of Mother's Day I'm dedicating this chapter to my mom. Because, hey if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here writing this. Love ya mom!**

Today was an average day in the castle, only I felt like something was different about today. As I entered the castle's library, Darkness was wrapping a present. "What's the gift for?" I asked. "My mom." she replied. "Is it her birthday or something?" I asked. "No, her birthday was like a few months ago." she explained. "Is somepony talking about me?" Twilight asked entering the library. "As a matter of fact we were." Darkness said. Twilight looked behind her and spotted the gift. "Oh, is that for me?" she asked slyly. "Yes, but you can't open it." Darkness replied. "But's it's my special day." Twilight protested trying to get at the present. "Nope, not until tonight." Darkness said keeping the gift away from her mother. The two laughed as Darkness was keeping the gift away from Twilight's reach. What's so important about today, if it's not her birthday but it's still a special day...oh crap! Mother's Day!

"So Night, anything special for your mother?" Twilight asked. "Not really, when I was younger I got moon rocks. Now, I just get her a Mother's day card." I said. "You got her actual moon rocks?" Darkness asked. "Well, they weren't actually from the moon. They were just regular rocks with the word 'rock' paint on them." I explained. "Aw, that sounds sweet." Twilight said. "Pfft, I think she just liked them just to seem nice." I said. "Aren't you at least getting her anything?" Darkness asked. "Why?" I asked. "Because she's your mother, and even if she's a princess, she still your mother and she loves you." Twilight explains.

Huh, maybe Twilight was right. My mom has done a lot for me and what have I done for her? Nothing, except be a crap son. So today, I'm going to find a gift for my mom, something the shows her how much I care about her. I got my saddle bag and headed for the door. "Night, where are you going?" Twilight asked. "I'm going to give my mom the greatest gift in Equestria!" I said with determination. "Ok, good luck with that." she said as I left.

I began my search...only problem was I didn't know what to get her. I mean, what do you get a pony who could get whatever she wanted. I saw Blur standing on a hill looking up at the sky. "A little to the left and...perfect!" he shouted. "What are you doing?" I asked walking up to him. "Oh hey Night, me and Hurricane are putting the final touches on our Mother's day gift." he said. I looked up at the sky I saw the words 'Happy Mother's Day to all mothers!" written in clouds. "If it's your Mother's Day gift, why does it say to all mothers?" I asked. "Because it's for we're making it for all mothers." Hurricane explained touching down. "Well, can you help me? I need to find a gift for my mom." I said. "Yeah, we're not going to do that." Blur said. "Why not?" I asked. "I think my brother means he's not going to help, me on the other hoof have a lot more things to do." Hurricane said. "Gee, thanks." I said begrudgingly.

I went to the marketplace looking for a gift but nothing came to mind. "Night, fancy meeting you here." Diamond said walking up to me. "Dia, um...weird question. What are you getting your mother?" I asked. "Needing of some ideas?" she asked, a slight smirk painted now her face. "Maybe..." I said hesitantly. "Unless your mother likes imported fabrics, then there's nothing I can help you with." she said. "I don't she does, thanks for your help though." I said. "What's ya'll talkin' about?" Brown asked approaching us with Custard. "Night is having trouble finding a gift for his mother." Diamond explained. "Heck, we Apples have a time honored tradition where we make our mommas a gift. Ah made mah momma a new wheel for her apple cart." Brown said. "Ah made mah momma a birdhouse." Custard said meekly. "I don't think I've got time to make mom a gift. Can't you give me any better ideas?" I asked. "Sorry partner, we ain't got notin'." Brown said.

I stopped by Sugarcube Corner. Maybe, Cherry had some ideas. When inside the place was decorated with well...decorations. There were a bunch of mares from older to younger and some fillies. The older ones were with some of the younger ones, while the other younger mares were with the fillies. "Night, what are you doing here? You're not a mother...or are you?" Cherry questioned all the while a really pink mare was next to her. "I can assure you I'm not. What's going on?" I asked. "Mother's Day special. All mother and their daughters get half off on all baked goods." the pink mare explained. "Oh, Night this is my mom Pinkie Pie. She's the most super bestest awesome mom in Equestria!" Cherry said. "That's because she's got the most super bestest awesome daughter in Equestria!" Pinkie said rubbing her cheek against her daughter's. "I was wondering if you could help me. I need a gift for my mom." I explained. "Does want a tuba? Or a pogo stick? Or a lawn chair? Or a..." Cherry asked, but I stopped her before she could continue. "I don't think she wants any of those things." I said. "Oh, how about a cupcake then?" Pinkie asked bringing out a cupcake with light blue frosting saying 'Happy M-Day!' written in yellow frosting. "I guess that'll do." I said despairingly. "Oh, speaking of gifts!" Cherry said pulling a tuba from nowhere. "*Gasp*! How did you know!?" Pinkie asked. "Duh, I'm your daughter." Cherry said. "Yeah, now we can be tuba buddies!" Pinkie cheered. "Way ahead of you." Cherry said pulling out another tuba. What a strange family they must have.

I sat at the dining room table in my self-pity. "So mom, ready for your present?" Darkness asked. "Of course!" Twilight said excitedly. "Alright, happy Mother's Day!" Darkness said. Twilight opened the box a pulled a shiny purple scarf out from it. "Oh Darkness, it's beautiful." Twilight said wrapping it around her neck. "Diamond helped me make it." Darkness said. "Hmm, it's soft too. What is this silk?" Twilight asked. "Only the best." Darkness commented. "I love it thank you sweetie." Twilight said hugging her daughter. I got up and proceeded to my room. "Night? Where are you going?" Twilight asked. "My room, I'm calling it a day." I said sadly continuing upstairs.

Before I got into be there was a knock at my balcony door. *Sigh* it's her. I opened the door and mom walked in. "How you doing Night?" she asked. I didn't say anything, I didn't even look at her I was too ashamed. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I'm sorry." I said finally. "For what?" she asked. "I didn't get you anything. I'm such a terrible son." I said tears filling my eyes. "No you're not." she said sweetly. "Yes I am...all I've done for you was give you crap and I wanted to make up for it by getting you the best...the best gift ever." I said already crying. "I wish...I wish I wasn't born so you won't have to put up with me." I continued, tears making small puddles on the ground. My mom grabbed me and hugged me. I looked up and tears were rolling down her face, only they weren't as heavy nor sad. "I don't need you to give me anything. I have everything I could want, you my not be the best son, but to me you are." she said nuzzling me. "What about all those crappy gifts?" I asked. "I love your 'moon rocks', even if they weren't real I still keep them because they were special. Because they came from you and that's all I could as for." she said. "So...even after everything I've done and did, you don't care?" I questioned, calming down a bit. "Like I said you're not perfect and I don't expect you to be. Just know no matter how angry or upset I get from you I love you, to me you're still that colt who'd always watch the stars with me." she said sweetly.

I smiled a bit nuzzling her back. "Oh, I actually did get you something." I said going to my saddle bag and levitating the cupcake out. "I know it's not much, but I want you to have it." I said. She took and bit into it, a smile formed. "Mmmm, chocolate with butter cream icing. How did you know?" she asked licking bits of the icing from her lips. "I didn't really. Pinkie Pie did." I explained. "Ah, she always did know my favorite cupcakes. I'll save the rest for home." She said heading for the balcony. "Uh, mom." I said with her turning back to me. "H-happy Mother's Day." I said. She smiled, kissed my forehead, and then teleported back to Canterlot.


	7. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

Chapter 7

I woke up feeling like yesterday's events were behind me, that and they were. I walked into the and met Rose there. "Morning Night." she said. "Morning Rose, I tell you today feels wonderful." I said. "Really, that's new." she said. "Yup, my mom and I really bonded. I tell you that was the best Mother's Day I..." although I quickly remembered that Rose doesn't celebrate Mother's Day. "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." I said. "No, it's not your fault. Was it Mother's Day, I didn't notice." she said depressingly. "Hey Rose." Darkness greeted as Rose walked by her. "Hey." Rose said quietly and sadly as she walked by. "What's up with her?" Darkness asked me. "Well...don't tell her I told you this, but Rose doesn't celebrate Mother's Day." I said. "And she's depressed because?" Darkness asked. "Well, Rose came from a rich family, at least her father Murky Water did. Her mother however was a maid working for him. After the death of his first wife Murky got remarried to Rose's mom and after that she was born." I explained. "I still don't see how that could make her upset." Darkness said.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, Murky didn't like the fact the Rose's mom got pregnant with her. To matters worse Murky already had two other foal from his previous marriage. Rose's half siblings Silver Starling and White Rapids. And since Rose was the daughter of a former maid of Murky's, they treated her as such, the daughter of a maid rather than their sister." I explained further. "That's awful." Darkness commented. "Wait, there's more. Rose's mother didn't like how her daughter was being treated. So she demanded to leave Murky and take Rose with her. But Murky, being the hard ass he is didn't want that and since due to legal reasons if Rose's mother left she wouldn't have no way of supporting her and Rose. So she left and soon after Rose was sent to Canterlot and stay with her uncle River Styx." I finished. "Geez, and Rose never mentioned this?" Darkness asked. "Well, except to me. And it's not like she doesn't want to tell others this story, it's just hard for her to." I said.

Later, I went to the kitchen to make me breakfast and found Rose there. "Hey Rose you ok?" I asked. "Sure." she said depressingly. "Really, because your OJ is overflowing." I said. Rose looked at her glass and noticed the orange juice was pouring out the glass and spilling on the counter and floor. "Oh, I guess it is." she said uncaringly. "Rose, are you sure you're ok?" I asked. Rose didn't say anything, she just drank her juice and went back upstairs.

I figured I'd give Rose some time alone, until she felt better. "Is Rose ok?" Twilight asked me. "I sure hope so." I said. "She looked upset, did something happen?" she asked. "It's a long story, but the short version is Rose misses her mother." I said. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. "Not unless you know where Rose's mom is. I'd just give her some space." I said.

I later went to check on Rose. From the door to her room I could faintly hear the sounds of light sobbing. I opened the door and found Rose crying her eyes out into her pillow. I walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey Rose, it's not so bad. I know how you feel." I said. "How could you! You at least have a mother who was there for you!" she cried. "Yeah, but being the princess of the night she was, she slept for most of the day and I only got to she her at least twice. At dinner and when she tucked me in bed." I explained. "At least you had somepony tuck you in. I'd cry myself to sleep thinking that I would never see her again." she said. "Yeah, but I know what the loss of a parent can do. I never knew my father and that's probably why I am what I am." I said. "Night, I know you're trying to help...but I'd like you to leave." she said. "But Rose..." I protested. "Just leave!" she shouted.

I backed away, I never seen Rose this angry before. I left her room and made for my own. When I got there my mom was waiting for me. "Sorry for letting myself in, I just...what's wrong?" she asked. "Um, you remember how yesterday was Mother's Day right?" I said. "I did, and I enjoyed the cupcake." she said. "Thank you for letting me know that. But I'm saying it was Mother's Day yesterday." I said. "Yes, you've said that already." she said. "I'm saying it was Mother's Day." I said hoping she'd get the message across. "Night, if you're done speaking in code and tell me what's wrong." she said. "Alright, I brought up Mother's Day in front of Rose and you know how she gets on Mother's Day." I explained. "I think remember." she said. "Anyway, now she's all mad at me." I said. "It must be hard to live without a mother." mom said. "Don't I know it." I commented. "And what's that suppose to mean?" she asked. "Oh nothing..." I mumbled.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked. "When aren't I?" she asked. "And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked. "Oh nothing..." she mumbled. "Anyway, could you help?" I asked. "That depends." she said. "I need you to find Rose's mother." I said. "Well sweet heart I wish I could help, but I don't who she is or where to find her." she said. "I think her name is Neverwinter, but that's all I know." I said. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise much." she said.

"Night, I wanted to say...oh, Princess Luna. Am I interrupting?" Rose asked entering the room. "Not at all, in fact I was leaving." mom said. 'I'll do my best to help her.' she whispered to me and left. "Um, Night? Can we talk?" she asked. "Sure, we can also dance and sing...I'm kidding, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. "I wanted to apologize for being upset with you." she said. "Don't worry about it. I mean, I guess I don't understand what it's like to be you, but I did say that I know what it like to not have a parent around." I said. "I guess. I just...I just wish I knew where she is." she said. "I promise Rose, wherever your mother is she loves you." I said. Rose then hugged me, which was weird but it felt nice. "Thank you." she said. "Hey, we're friends aren't we?" I asked. "Yeah, we are." she said.


	8. Cousin Harmony

Chapter 8

I woke up feeling good today, which was odd seeing how I'd never want take on the day head on. Yup, everything about today felt good. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, my bed is hovering off the ground...wait. I looked down and my bed was hoovering 3 inches off the ground, unless Twilight was testing some kind of gravity spell than that could only mean...I got out of bed and rushed over to my saddle bag. Please don't let there be...yup, I looked into my saddle bag and found a halibut in it. This could only mean...

I rushed downstairs and to the door. As I opened it there she was. "Night!" she said, and I shut the door. I probably should explain, the 'mare' if you could call her that was one of my many cousins, Harmony. She was the daughter of my Aunt Celestia and Uncle Discord. Like her father, she was a Draconequus but she retained some of her mother's Alicorn side. Her body was white (apart from her blue lion paw), she also had a flowing pink mane that smelled of cotton candy, a red lizard tail, an eagle claw, two hind hooves, two pegasus wings (even though she floats most of the time), eyes which changed color depending on her mood, and a single unicorn horn.

"Night, who was that?" Darkness asked coming downstairs. "Don't open the door!" I shouted. "Why?" she asked. "Just don't." I said. "Night, that wasn't very nice." Harmony said. I jumped when I found her floating above me. "Oh, you must be Harmony." Darkness said. "Who, me? Why, I guess I am." she giggled. "Harmony, it's good to see you." Twilight said entering the room. "It's good to see you too, Cousin Twilight." Harmony said. "Your mother isn't with you is she? Or your father?" Twilight asked, she never liked that fact that Celestia was married to Discord. "No, it's just me." Harmony answered. "So, what brings you to Ponyville?" Twilight asked. "I'm here to see my big brother Nightshade." Harmony answered happily. "I'm confused, isn't Night your cousin?" Darkness asked. It's true that Harmony and I didn't have the same parents, but growing up she always hung around me and treated me like I was her 'big brother'.

"It's just something I like to call him." she said. "Well, it's nice to see you and all, but I bet you're super busy." I said. "Nonsense, Harmony, you're welcome to stay as long as you like." Twilight said. "Oh, I don't want overstay my welcome. But I'll stay for a bit." Harmony said. "Great." I muttered. "It's nice to meet you Harmony, but me and Rose an appointment to make." Darkness said leaving. "That's ok, that just give me more time with Night." Harmony said.

The day wasn't going so well, for most of the day I tried (emphasis on tried) to stay away from Harmony as long as I could. But it seemed like no matter how many times I kept away from her, she always seems to turn up. "Night, why are you avoiding me?" she asked. "What, I'm not avoiding you." I lied. "Really? Because it seems like you don't want to be around me." she said. I couldn't keep in anymore, I had to tell her how I felt. "Oh really, because I don't want to be around you." I said. "But why?" she asked.

"Because I don't like you anymore!" I shouted. I wish to this day that I've could've taken back everything I've said and about to say. "You...don't like me?" Harmony asked her eyes turn from a light purple to a blue. "Yeah, in fact I've never liked you! The reason why I had to put up with you is because my mom said I had too." I said. Harmony's eyes turned from blue to a violet color. "I hate you Night, I really hate you!" she shouted. "Gee, haven't heard that before." I said sarcastically.

Harmony started crying and disappeared, I sure hope this doesn't bite me in the ass later. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried from downstairs. Irony, how I hate thy. I rushed downstairs and sure enough it was Aunt Celestia. "Aunt Celestia, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness. "I wanted to see how you were doing, and also I can't seem to find my daughter. She left this morning and I don't know where she went, I figured she was here." Celestia explained. "She's here, but I haven't seen her all day. Night, do you know where Harmony is?" Twilight asked. "Um...I think she's asleep, yeah, that's it. She's asleep." I explained quickly. "So yearly, she always did tire out when you two would play together." Celestia said.

"Well, glad you came. I'll let Harmony know you visited." I said rushing Celestia out. "Hold, I want to see my baby before I leave." Celestia said. "Again, she's asleep." I said. "I'd still like to see her." Celestia protested, and started going upstairs. "NO! I mean, I'll get her." I stammered and went upstairs. I was freaking out, if Aunt Celestia knew what I did to Harmony I don't what she'd do to me. After all she did send my Mom to moon for a few hundred years. And I'd don't want to think what Uncle Discord would do, he's more protective of Harmony the Celestia is. Where could Harmony have gone? I thought for a bit, then it hit me. Harmony and I (when we were younger) would play in the maze in castle's garden. But how could I get there with Aunt Celestia noticing me? Wait, my teleportation spell! Mom taught it to me, but I couldn't get very far with it. "Hope this works." I pried activating it.

I was in the Canterlot Gardens, I was light headed so I wasn't going to make a returned trip without Harmony. "Note to self, never do that again." I muttered. I worked my through the maze and made my way to the center of it. There Harmony was crying her eyes out. "Good, you're here. Let's go back to Twilight's palace before your mother knows I'm gone." I said. Harmony turned to me, her eyes were pitch black, this couldn't be good. "Go away!" she shouted. "Harmony, please if your mom finds out about this she'll...I don't know what she'll do, but it won't be good for me." I said. "So? You don't like me anymore, why should you care what happens to me?" she asked angrily. "Harmony..." I begged. Harmony still looked me with her black soulless looking eyes.

"Look Harmony, I'm sorry I said all those things to you. I have all this pent up anger from either not have a dad or maybe because I think being royalty is a curse. Whatever the reason, I took my anger out on you and it was wrong." I said. Harmony looked at me and her eye turned to a soft blue. "Really?" she asked. "Yes, I'm really sorry." I said hugging her. She smiled and hugged me back, her eyes turning yellow. "You mind teleporting us back to Twilight's, I don't I could handle it." I said. Harmony snapped her talons and we were back in my room.

"There you are, it felt like you were taking awhile." Celestia commented as we came downstairs. "Sorry Mommy, I was really tried." Harmony said. "We should get back home then." Celestia said. Harmony was about to leave, but she kissed my cheek. 'I hope to see you again.' she whispered to me and then left.


	9. House of Pain

Chapter 9

I got a letter from my Dad (Grimdark, in case you forgot) asking if I could join him in his hometown of Manesfield. I asked Mom and she said it was ok, to be honest was didn't if I should puke from excitement or nervousness. Manesfield was small town, kinda like Ponyville (save the big ass castle in the middle of town) and didn't seem like the kind of place my Dad would be from, but whatever. I found his house and I knocked on the door. "Night, welcome. Come in." Grim said inviting me in. Dad's house was more or less how I thought it would be, books and papers spread about the place, a few dirty dishes as about the place. "Sorry I didn't tidy up before you came over." he said. "That's fine." I said.

"So how was the trip over?" Grim asked taking some the dishes into the kitchen. "Uh, it was alright." I said looking about the place. I saw his typewriter, it was a little older than some the newer models and some of letters on the keys were a little faded. Must've have some run time. "Ah, I see you found the old girl." Grim said entering the room. "Yeah, it's older than I'd thought it would be." I said. "Sure, I could use a much newer typewriter. But Gertha there has been loyal to me for years, plus it was my father's before he past." he explained. "Away, I'll show you to your room and afterwards I'll take you out for dinner." he said.

I got my things settled and Dad took me to this dinner that was in town. "Grim, good to see you. And what can I get you?" the waitress asked. "The usually my dear." he said. "Alright, one grilled dandelion and cheese sandwich with hay fries with a black coffee. And you?" she said taking his order and then turning to me. "Um, the same, only could I have a soda instead?" I asked. "Alright, I'll back with drinks." the waitress said then left.

"So how are you doing?" Grim asked me. "I'm doing good." I answered. "And your mother?" he asked. "Doing good as well, at least as far as I know." I said. "Here are your drinks, your meal might take a while. Red's having trouble with the deep fryer." the waitress explained while setting our drinks. "I told him to get that fixed." Grim said. "Yeah, but you know how stubborn he is." the waitress said. The door opened to a fancy looking stallion. He was yellow with a bright red mane, tail, and moustache, and blue eyes. "Evening Mayor. I'll be with you." the waitress said. "Take your time dear." he said going the booth in front of us. "Evening Grim, what brings ya here?" the Mayor asked. "I'm having dinner with my son, Nightshade." Grim explained. "I didn't know you had a son, which filly did ya knock up?" the Mayor asked. "Princess Luna." Grim said bluntly. "Haha, that's funny Grim. Anyway howya doin young fellow, I'm Mayor Pennywise, I hope you enjoy our fine town." the Mayor said. "Uh, thanks." I said. "And might I also add your daddy is one of the finest members of our community." Mayor Pennywise said.

"So, anyway, why did you ask me to come?" I asked. "For one I wanted to see you, since I'm done with my traveling for now and we haven't talked since we met." he explained. "Plus, when I was up in Canterlot your mother showed me the first story you wrote and I was impressed." "Well, I do take after you." I said blushing a bit. "I also have hit a snag in my writing so I wanted to know if you'd like to collaborate on my next book with me." he said. I was in shock, my Dad who was also my idol wanted me to help him with his next book. "Do I want to collaborate on your next book? Why, it's only been a dream of mine for like ever." I said. "I'd take that as a yes then?" he asked chuckling a bit.

"Here's your food, sorry for the wait." the waitress said setting our food down. "That's quite fine." Grim said. "So who's he?" the waitress motioning to me. "My son." Grim answered taking a bite of his sandwich. "He's cute, when did you hook up with any pony?" the waitress asked. "It was along time ago." Grim explained. "Well, I shouldn't keep you both, enjoy your meals." the waitress said and then left. "Hm, I think she's like you." Grim said. "I don't really have much of an interest in mares." I said. "Really? What about the one that was with you when we met?" Grim asked. "Rose? No, we're just friends." I said. "Hmm, is that so?" he asked, I had a feeling he knew more then lead on.

Anyway, after dinner when went back to his house. "So what was this about a snag?" I asked. "Lately I've been having trouble with my writing process. My publishers are getting impatient with me, if I don't have anything soon they'll dropped me and they're the only publishing house that will publish my work." Grim explained. "So, how can I help?" I asked. "Like I said, your mother showed me your story and I could use your help in writing. I need fresh, new ideas." Grim said.

"Well, I haven't written a whole story before, but I'll give it a try." I said unconfidently. "Great, we'll start first thing tomorrow." Grim said beaming with joy. I wasn't how well our story would turn out or if anypony would like it, but I was glad to working with my dad. The next day, Dad and I began work on our book. "Is there anything in horror you want to try?" I asked. "No, the last three novels I've written critics either said I was trying to hard or was being predictable." Grim said. "So, why not try something different?" I asked. "Like what?" he asked. "Why not drama? It's different and ponies probably won't expect you to write something like that." I suggested.

"What could I write about that would qualify as drama?" he asked. "What about a stallion who gets sent to prison for a crime he didn't commit?" I asked. "I'm not sure that'll work, anything else?" he asked. "Ok, how about a stallion who gets set to death row for a crime he didn't commit?" I asked. "How is that different from the least idea?" Grim asked. "He's a large earth stallion and he has magical powers." I said. "That seems silly, anything else?" he asked. "Oh, a colt discovers that a neighbor of his is a war criminal." I said. "Son, I'm not sure about any of these ideas. They don't sound great." Grim said wiping his glasses. "Well, what would you suggest?" I asked. "Ah, a husband, his wife and their son go to a haunted hotel and..." he started. "Dad, that doesn't sound like a drama. It sounds like a horror." I said. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about drama." he said. "That's ironic." I muttered. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Grim asked.

"Gee, I don't know. The last 15 years ring any bells?" I asked getting angry. "Now that's not fair Night. I would've been there for you and your mother if I..." he started, but I cut him up. "If what 'Dad', you knew, way I remember it Mom and Aunt Celestia tried for the last 10 years to find you and you didn't want to be found." I said. "Do you think if I knew you existed I would've been there for you. I would've liked to have been there for all the moments of your life. Your first steps, your first words, even when you got your cutie mark." he said. "Well guess what, you weren't and thanks to you I'm messed up!" I shouted and started for the front door. "Where are you going!?" Grim demanded. "I'm going out! Not that you'd care!" I shouted.

I stormed out of Grim's place and just walked around. "Morning Night, it is Night isn't it?" the Mayor asked. "Yeah, it's Night. Mayor Pennywise right?" I asked. "Yep, how are things with Grim?" he asked. "I...we had a fight and I stormed out on him." I said. "That's bad, and it's worst since your daddy was so excited about you coming to visit him." Mayor Pennywise explained. "He just never been there for me. My entire life I never knew who he was then about a few weeks ago I met him and I feel a little whole." I said. "Well Night, I remember your daddy didn't have a good relationship with his daddy." he said. "How so?" I asked. "Grim's daddy was writer, but not as successful as him. Back then we didn't have big fancy publishing companies like we today, sure ponies had their work published, but there weren't a lot of bookstores like today. He went door to door across Equestria, but he couldn't get a lot of business." the Mayor said. "So because of his work, Grim didn't get to see his dad much?" I asked. "Yup, I guess you both are a lot alike." the Mayor said.

After my talk with the Mayor I went back to Grim's house. "Night, I'm glad you're alright." Grim said hugging me. "Is it true your dad was around that much?" I asked. "Yes, I never saw him much and I promised I'd never do that to my son. I guess I failed at that didn't I?" he asked. "Yeah, but you can still make up for it." I said. "I was thinking when you were gone and I'd liked to use some of your ideas, and I had an idea of my own. A son goes on a long journey to find his father." Grim said. "You know, that's not a bad idea." I said.


	10. Anonymous Love Letters

Chapter 10

Today I was cleaning up the library in Twilight's castle, no reason I just suddenly feel this great need to help others. I mean, is this what growing up feels like? Anyway I was cleaning up the place when who should turn up, but Apple Custard. He must be here for a reason, I've never figured him for the book type. "Hey Custard, can I help you with anything?" I asked. "Well...no. Well...yes. Well...no. Well..." he rambled. "Custard do you need anything?" I asked getting impatient. "Well, is Darkness around?" he asked. "I haven't seen her, so I don't know." I answered. "Oh, ah just wanted ta know if'n she was here." he said.

I then noticed he had a note with him. "What's the note for?" I asked. "Oh, it's for Darkness." he said. "Maybe I could give it to her for you?" I asked. I was about to take when backed away from me. "NO! Ah mean that's ok, ah'd rather give it ta her mahself." he said. I was suspicious, what was so important about this note? "What's so important that you can't let me handle your note?" I asked. "It's just, ah'd rather that she get's it from me." he said. "Custard, I could help you." I said. "Well...ya promise to keep this a secret?" he asked. "I can't keep it if you don't tell me it." I stated.

"Alright, ah like Darkness." he said. "Well, that's not really a secret. I like Darkness too." I said. "Ya do?" he asked sounding disappointed. "Yeah, in fact I bet a lot ponies like her. And not just because she's Twilight's daughter." I said, but the look on his face was a mixture of hurt and confusion. "Wait, you mean you like her 'more' than a friend?" I asked. Custard nodded, huh, I wouldn't have thought that.

"And I'm guess the letter is telling her your feelings, or asking her on a date, or something like that." I said. "Well, ta be honest, this isn't the first time ah sent her a letter." he said blushing a bit (at least I think he was). "You've been sending her letters before?" I asked. "Yes, but ah didn't leave mah name. Ah thought if she knew ah was writin' her letters...ah was afraid she wouldn't love me." he explained. "And this letter?" I asked. "This one has mah name and tells her that ah'm the one who was writin' the letters." he said.

"Alright, I'll give her the letter for you. And that way if she rejects you, you won't feel embarrassed or ashamed." I said. "Really, ya do that for me?" he asked. "Well, I wanna try and make up for...well, you know." I said trying not to remember when Blur's hoof made contact with my face (mentioning it now kinda defeats the purpose, but whatever). "Thank ya Mr. Night, even if she says no thank ya for doin' this!" he cheered putting me in a vice grip. "No...problem..." I choked out. Later, I found Darkness coming out of her room. "Night, how's it going?" she asked. "Alright, say have you received letters of some sort?" I asked. "I'm always getting letters, some from Mom when she's away on business. Some from my Dad, or other relatives...I have been getting love letters." she said. "Oh, from who?" I asked. "That's just it, I don't know." she answered.

"For the past...couple years or so. I've got love letters from some unknown stallion. At this point I'm not so sure if they're a stallion. For all I know the sender could be a mare. Not that there's anything wrong with that." she explained. "Maybe it is a stallion." I said. "Maybe...anyway, it was weird when I got the first one. But each one I got was so sincere I just wanted to know who was writing them." she said. "Really? What if...say hypothetically, they were someone you know?" I asked. "At this point I don't care, I just want some closure." she said. "Ok, here." I said giving her Custard's note.

She opened it and started reading it. "Dear Darkness, I know you must be wondering who's been sending these letters. I don't want you to get upset or angry. I've always thought you were pretty and now, I want you to know I love you. Even if you don't feel the same way I'd just want you to know my feelings. And if you just want to be friends I will understand, as much as it will pain me, I'll still be your friend. Love, Apple Custard." Darkness read. She looked over the letter over and over again before speaking. "Custard wrote this?" she asked. "Yeah, little guy seems like he really likes you." I said.

"I...I'll need some time to think to over." she said in shock and went back into her room. Later, Custard came over to find out how everything went. "So, how'd she respond?" he asked. "Well, I haven't seen her since she got your letter. I don't know what her answer is." I said. "How long ago was this?" he asked. "About an hour or so." I said. Feeling uneasy about the whole thing, we went to Darkness' room to find out if she was ok. "Darkness, you ok in there?" I asked. No answer. "I brought Custard with me, he wanted to know how you felt." I said. Still no answer. "Night, is she alright?" Custard asked. "She did seem a little out of it when she read it." I explained. I opened the door and Darkness was still in a corner of her room. "Darkness, you ok?" I asked. "I just...I just don't understand...Custard could have any mare he wanted, why me?" she asked. "Because, ah love ya. Remember when we went ta school together and the bullies would pick on me. Ya came ta mah rescue and ah fell in love wit ya." he explained.

"Custard, I just...I just don't know if I'm right for you. What if I become like my Mom, and I'd turn into Alicorn. I just couldn't handle that, knowing you'd one day die and I'd be left alone." Darkness said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "It's alright, ah just want ta be wit ya for as long as ah have." Custard explained nuzzling her. "Really?" she asked. "Really." he answered, and they kissed. "I'll just leave you two alone." I said and left.

Got to admit it felt good doing something for others, boy won't Mom be proud of me. I passed by Rose's room, the door was opened so I thought I'd tell her the good news. "Hey, guess who played matchmaker for our little castle?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I just hook up Custard and Darkness." I said. "Wow, really?" she asked (not sure if in surprise or disbelief). "Oh yeah, and to think Custard was writing all these letters to Darkness. He was afraid it would ruin their friendship." I explained. "Huh, really?" Rose murmured. "Yep, gotta say I feel good about myself." I said not paying attention. If I had I would've noticed Rose getting up from her bed and kissing me...WHAT!?


	11. Kiss from a Rose

Chapter 11

Okay Night, calm down I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this. For those of you joining us let me re-cap, I trying to be less of a dick went out of my way to help Apple Custard tell Darkness Falls that he loved her. After the success of my mission (or whatever you'd call it) my long time friend Rose started to kiss me, and not like a friendly little peck on the cheek mind you, I'm talking full on lip-on-lip contact. After Rose was finish, I was (for a lack of a better word) shocked. "Wait, I know I'm dreaming! Yeah, there's no way that something like this would happen. I'll just close my eyes and I'll wake up in my bed." I said. "Uh, Night..." Rose (or Dream Rose) said, but didn't want to hear it.

"Silence Dream Rose, I'm trying to wake up!" I snapped. I closed my eyes, I think it was working so I opened my eyes again and I was still standing in front of Rose. "I'm not dreaming am I?" I asked. Rose nodded. "And you actually kissed me?" I asked. Rose nodded again. "Well, I'm going to bed. Sort this out in the morning." I said leaving Rose's room. I crawled into my bed and started replaying the scene over and over again. I just keep asking myself, how does me plus Rose equals kiss? Then, I heard tapping on the balcony door, it was Mom. Good, maybe she can make sense of everything.

"Evening Night, did I come at a bad time? Why are you all sweaty?" she asked. "Oh you know, working hard, helping others, kissing Rose." I answered. "That's good to hear, after all I did send you to Twilight because she'd turn you around." she said acting like she didn't hear the last part (or maybe she wasn't acting). "Mom, didn't you hear me? Rose kissed me!" I shouted. "And what's wrong with that?" she asked. "On the lips." I clarified. "Oh, I see. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" she asked. "Yes, and even if I was why would I have a dream like that?" I asked. "You're a young stallion and any young stallions tend to have dreams about doing things with young mares." Mom explained. "I don't why it happen, I was telling her about how I got Custard and Darkness together and she just kissed me." I explained. "Maybe she's in heat." Mom suggested. "That is something I don't and didn't want to hear!" I shouted.

"What was about your talk that triggered it? Did you say anything?" she asked. I tried thinking and I think it happened when I was talking about how Custard didn't make his feelings known until know. "I think when I told her Custard made his feeling known towards Darkness that's probably when it happened." I said. "What did Rose have to say about this?" Mom asked. "I don't know I didn't stay around to ask. Right now I'm really confused and tired and I just want some sleep." I said. "Alright, you let me know how the situation turns." she said then hugged me. "I'm so happy, my little colt is growing up and finding love." she cooed. "Mom, I don't even know if _I_ love her." I said. "Still..." Mom said and very vaguely too.

The next morning I went through my day. I didn't Rose at breakfast, I didn't see her hanging out with Twilight or Darkness, I was getting worried. Maybe she didn't want to see me, maybe she's just embarrassed about the whole thing as I am. I returned to the scene of the crime and sure enough she was there. "Rose, I've been looking for you. We need to talk, about you know yesterday." I said. "Look, let's just forget about yesterday alright." Rose said. "I wish I could, but you kinda made that hard to do." I said. "Alright, I suppose you want to know why I did?" she asked. "It would help." I said. "Remember we I first moved to Canterlot?" she asked. "A little." I answered. "It was my first day of school the other foal in our class wouldn't talk to me or go near me. And when I talked to you, you didn't care who I was or what problems I had." she explained. "Well, you also didn't seem to care that I was Luna's son." I stated. "Princess Luna told me that I was like a daughter to her. And apart from my uncle, you and Princess Luna were the ones who were ever nice to me." she said, a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"I still don't hear the part where you started to fall in love with me." I said. "It's because you were the only friend I had and you were always nice to me. Even if you can be a jerk sometimes, I know deep down you're a good pony." she said as more tears went down her face. "So, since I told you about Custard's feeling for Darkness you couldn't keep your feelings for me a secret anymore." I guessed. "I knew if I told you it would've ruined our friendship...I just...I just wish I could take back what I did...because...because you probably hate me now." Rose said going into full on tears. This is getting painful to watch, not just for me but Rose too. I've got two options. Option A, I leave her to with the waterworks, but that'd be a dick move on my end. Or option B, which is probably the best one, but me and Rose probably won't be friends.

I walked over to her and hugged her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Don't question it." I said softly and Rose didn't say anything. She just hugged me back. After Rose calmed down a bit we let go of each other, I would say this was awkward, but you probably knew that. "So, now what?" I asked. "I don't know, I'd understand if you just want to be friends." Rose said. "Well, I don't know if we can be, not after what happened." I said. "I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have these stupid feelings for you." Rose said, starting to get upset again. "If I kissed you would that make you feel better?" I asked. "This isn't the time for your stupid jokes." she said. "Who's joking?" I asked. "Are you serious?" Rose asked. "Here's the deal. I kiss you, and if it feel right to mean...well, we'll see where we'll go from there. If it doesn't well, things are going to be different around here." I explained. "But things are different." she pointed out. "True, but the worst case scenario will is far more awkward for us." I said. "You have a point, alright go head. And like you mean it." Rose said closing her eyes and perking her lips. Like I mean huh, well, we made our bed Night, now we have to lay in it.

I closed my eyes and prayed this won't turn out as bad as I hope. My lips made contact to Rose's, and now the I'm experiencing them, they feel good. Soft, warm, and just the right amount of moisture. I press my hoof to the back of her head to deepen the kiss, whoa, I'm actually doing this? I need to slow down, or we'll be taking this to home base. My stupid stallion hormones wouldn't and I slid my tongue into Rose's moan. Rose gave a surprised squeak but didn't stop us, what kind of foul sorcery has be fallen me? I then took my other hoof and slowly went down her...no, stop it! I quickly parted lips with Rose, who had an amused look on her face. "I guess you enjoy it after all." she said playfully. "I guess I did." I said blushing a bit. 'You ever want to do it again. You know where to find me.' she whispered. Well good news our relationship seems to be better then it was, bad news I think Rose wants me and not in the good way.


	12. Love Hurts

Chapter 12

You know just once I'd like to do something good without it screwing my life up! Okay, I technically went a little further with Rose then I'd like. Why must my body betray me? How could this get any worst? "Night, how are things with Rose." my mom asked. Oh, that's how. "Well, um...I guess we're doing okay." I said. "What about the kiss!? Do you both talk about it, or are you both not talking about it, or what?" she asked. "Well, we talked about. And I stuck my tongue down her throat." I answered already getting embarrassed. "YOU DID WHAT!?" Mom shouted. "You sure you couldn't say that any louder? I don't think all of Equestria heard you." I said. "Nightshade, what drove you to do something like that?" she asked. "I don't know, my brain was telling everything else to whatever it wanted." I answered. "Next thing you'll tell me you were both having sex...you both weren't having sex were you?" Mom asked and it clear she was becoming hysterical. "No Mom, we weren't having sex. It took what little self-control I had to stop myself." I answered.

"That's good." Mom sighed. "How is that good? I'm more confused about Rose then ever!" I shouted. "Night calm down, you'll get used to this." Mom said reassuringly. "I don't think I'll every be used to this...love is really hard." I said. "Ooh, I know sweetie. You'll just have to trust me when I say it'd work out." Mom said hugging me a little.

The next day, I wasn't sure how I should face Rose. I can't avoid her forever, but I can't handle these feelings, but I can't hurt hers either. Why is love so hard? Luckily I didn't have to dwell on this subject for long, because it was then that Rose entered my room. "Hi Night!" she said happily. Wow, 'Hi Night!' she sounds so beautiful when she says it...wait, no! We have business, just look her in the eyes...those wonderful green eyes. Damn it Night focus! "Rose, about yesterday." I started. "I know, I think I might have gotten carried away." she said. Yeah, I know...wait, did she say she got carried away? "Beg pardon?" I asked. "Yeah, I went a little too far. If you're uncomfortable with what happened I understand." she said. I don't believe this, what kind of ass backwards world am I living in? "Are you okay Night?" she asked. "Yeah, sure. I'm just...why are you apologizing for what I did!?" I shouted. "What?" she asked. "I'm the one that was making out with you, I'm the one who wanted to all kinds of things and I mean ALL kinds of things." I said. "Night, calm down." Rose said. "No, I'm not going calm down! I'm mad, I'm mad and I'm not going to take it anymore!" I shouted.

Before I could continue ranting, Rose kissed me. And some how, I was feeling a lot calmer. "Feel any better?" she asked after we parted lips. "A lot, yeah thanks." I said. "Night, are you sure you're okay with this, with us?" Rose asked. "I...I don't know. It's weird, I guess I need awhile to process all of this." I said. "I understand, and when you're ready you know where to find me." she said and kissed me on the cheek and left.

I should be question this, but who cares! As confusing as it is, I've got a marefriend. Even if it's Rose, I guess I could do worst. A side from my mom, I don't think there's any pony that can tolerate me besides Rose. If fact the more I think about it, the less weird it seems. "What's up with you Night?" Darkness asked. "I don't know, why?" I asked. "I don't you seem...happier. Did something happen?" she asked. "Nothing, I just feel great today. In fact, doesn't today seem wonderful?" I asked. "Not unlike any other day." she said. "I don't why, but colors seem brighter, smells smell better, and sounds sound sweeter." I said wistfully. "Wait, are you in love?" she asked. "Uh, why do you ask?" I asked. "Because, I felt the same way after Custard told me he loved me." she answered.

"So what if I am?" I asked defensively, which would've been less suspicious if I wasn't. "So you are in love? Who is it?" she asked. What do I say, sure the preferred route is the truth. But will she believe me? Screw, I'm doing it anyway! "If you must know, I'm in love with Rose." I said. "Rose?" she asked. "Yeah, in fact she confessed to me!" I gloated, even though I probably shouldn't. "I'm sorry, we are talking about our Rose right? Rose Water, that Rose?" she asked. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" I asked. And like clockwork, Rose came in. "Rose, tell Darkness about our relationship." I said. "Me and Night are friends." she said. "See, like I said we're...friends?" I said. Did she misspoke, she did say friends right? "No, tell her about the other night." I said. "Nothing happened the other night." Rose said. "That's funny Rose, stop joking." I said. "Who's joking?" Rose asked.

I can't believe it, is Rose denying the fact we kissed? "Rose, tell Darkness about the kiss we shared! Tell her how we made out!" I shouted, I'm going insane, this isn't real, it's a joke...right? "Night, that didn't happen. Maybe in some sick dream, but not in real life." Rose said, and by the look in her eyes she was serious. I don't believe this, this isn't right, this isn't right at all! Oh no, I feel sick...I feel nauseous...I...I puke on the floor and I ran out of the castle, in tears.

I ran, I ran so far away. I ran just to get away, I don't even know what's happening right now. Why would Rose lie like that? I thought she felt the same way about me, why is this happening to me? Just when I found something to be happy about...this happens. 'Perhaps, it wasn't your fault.' yeah, it wasn't my fault. 'Perhaps, she was just toying with for her own amusement.' yeah, she was using me...wait, who's taking? I looked around and I couldn't find any pony, I didn't even know where I was. I was in some spooky ass forest, Everfree I think it's called. "Alright, who's out there?" I asked. 'No pony, no pony really.' the voice said. "You're talking, so you must be somewhere." I said. 'I'm everywhere, and I'm nowhere.' the voice said again. "Alright, I'll bite. How are you speaking to me?" I asked. 'So naive. I'm speaking telepathically.' the voice explained. "Can I get a name or a physical form, or is this how we're going to do it?" I asked. The voice or whoever it was, was silent. 'Very well, I'll speak with you. Head north-east of where you are now and keep go until you find a small temple. There we will meet.' the voice said.

I had two choices, option A, was to go back to the castle. Option B, was to find this mysterious voice and find out what it wants. Going back to the castle would mean seeing Rose, but this voice is dodgy as anything...screw Rose, she wants to play mind games that's fine. I'm gonna go find some shady ass voice. I've got a bad feeling about this.


	13. Soilwork Part 1

Chapter 13

I followed...AH, stupid tree. Sorry, I followed the direction to where the voice wanted me to go. Even though everything in my body told me this was a bad idea, I just couldn't go back to the castle. Not after all Rose did to me. I found the temple, it was shit. It was falling apart and over growing with weeds and other assorted plant life. It was pretty dark, I lit my horn up and went inside. And at just the right time, for it started raining after I got in. I looked around I can't for the life of me find anything or any pony in here.

"Alright I came. So who are you?" I called out. 'Oh, what's the fun in telling you?' the voice asked. "Look, you brought me here for a reason. If not then, I'm leaving." I said. 'In the rain? You'll catch a cold Night.' the voice said. "Well it's better then staying here playing games with...how do you know my name?" I asked. 'Ah, interested are we? Well, if you want answer you'll have to play by my rules.' the voice said. "Alright, I'll play." I said. 'Good. Now your question on how I know your name, I did tell you I have telepathy didn't I? And even if I didn't I've been waiting for you.' the voice said. "Why?" I asked. 'Oh, Night. Forgetting the rules are we?' the voice asked. "How am I suppose to follow something I know nothing about?" I asked.

'Fine, but listen close, because I do not want to repeat myself.' the voice answered. 'You'll ask a question, then I'll ask a question. You must answer honestly, because I know if you're lying.' the voice explained. "Fine, ask your question." I said. 'Good, tell me, what do you know of this temple?' it asked. "Other then if I sneeze on it, it'll fall over?" I asked. 'Yes, aside from that.' it answered. "Well, nothing really." I said. 'Hmm, interesting.' the voice commented. I'm getting the weirdest vibes for this...whatever. "So, I get to ask now right?" I asked. 'Is that your question?" the voice asked. "Don't know is that yours?" I asked. "Ha, now you're getting it.' the voice. "No, my real question is who are you?" I asked.

'How does one define me?' it asked. "You're not playing the rules." I stated. 'Names are pretty, but useless. But I was once known as Soilwork.' it said. "Okay, you're going to ask your question." I said. 'Of course, do you see a statue in the back?' he asked. I walked further back into the temple and found said statue. It was of a unicorn, but none I've ever seen. The statue itself (apart from the vines, and who knows how many years of dust) was black, I'm not sure if it's made of metal or stone, but being around it made me uneasy. The only thing that didn't looked aged was it's eyes, they were some kind of blue gem and had this unnatural glow to them. "Ok, I see the statue." I said. 'Good, we can speak better now.' Soilwork said. Better? Better, how I don't any point to him...wait a second. "Are you tell me, you're the statue?" I asked. 'Oh, you are a sharp one.' he said, which sound sarcastic.

'What do you think about me?' he asked. "To be honest, not much. But this thing is creepy to say the least." I said. 'Oh, you don't know the half of it.' Soil said. "You said you were waiting for me, why?" I asked. 'I'll answer your question with one of my own. Do you know how the Everfree Forest came to being?' he asked. "I think I read it was once a normal forest until it was corrupted by black magic." I said. 'Not bad, in fact it's my magic the corrupted the Everfree Forest.' he said. "Why?" I asked.

'You really want to know? Fine, like you I myself was a bastard prince. I had everything money, power, a harem of mares at my beckoning. But, she changed that...if it wasn't for her I'd be ruling Equestria! I should by mine! Ahem, I mean there were complications.' he said. "You sound pretty pissed off about whoever 'she' was." I said. 'She was, my sister.' he said, a hint of anger in his voice. "I thought you said you were a bastard?" I questioned. 'I'll get to that, but first. Why is it you came here?' he asked. "You've read my mind." I stated. 'I'm just trying to understand, you could have gone back. And yet, here you are.' Soil said. "Look, I don't why Rose said what she did. But I figured a weird voice would be better then further humiliation." I explained. Soil didn't say anything, maybe that was for the best.

"Okay, how do you have a sister if you're a bastard?" I asked. 'Well, half sister. She, unlike me was an Alicorn. And also unlike me, so was more weak minded.' he explained. "Didn't get along I take it." I said. 'You could say that, it's how I ended up like this and also how Everfree ended up like this. Ironic isn't it? I was defeated, but I ended up corrupting Everfree Forest.' he said. "So what do want from me?" I asked. 'Revenge.' Soilwork said. Well, I[m sensing no good will come of this.


	14. Soilwork Part 2

Chapter 14

"Um...revenge?" I asked. 'I'm sorry, did I stuttered? I did say revenge didn't I?' Soil asked in a mocking tone. "And how am I suppose to help?" I asked. 'Simple, you give me a small bit of your power, just enough to break free of my prison.' Soil explained. "Well, I don't know." I said. I'm not sure what this guy did, but it must've been bad if he's encased in a statue. 'Night, you know what's it's like to feel imprisoned. I just need a tiny bit.' he said. Red flags were still telling me this was a bad idea, so why am I still willing to do it? "Alright, just a tiny bit though." I said. I pointed my horn at the statue and then fired a few sparks of magic at it.

Then the eyes on the statue started to glow and the whole temple started to rumble. The glowing eyes started to intensified and then the statue exploded! I duck for cover and once the dust settled I got up. The statue was gone and in it's place was a Unicorn, deck out in a dark grey armor suit, glowing blue eyes, and black tendrils coming from where his mane and tail should be. "Mmm, it's so good to be out." the Unicorn said. "Soilwork?" I asked. "In the flesh." he said. "Uh, so you're free and I ah, should be going." I said starting to leave. "Night." Soil called. I stopped and turn to him. "I may not have my strength back yet, but if you should tell any pony, and I mean any pony about this meeting. I will not only kill you, but I'll kill everyone you know and love." Soil said. I nodded my head and continued out.

Once I was out of Soilwork's line of sight I made a mad dash back for the castle. Why'd I do it? Why did I free some powerful and possible dangerous Unicorn? Everything told me it was work...and yet, I did it anyway. Soilwork must have done something, he probably put some kind of suggestive thought into my brain. As I got back to the castle I soon remembered why I left in the first place. But after all I've been through today, I don't want to deal with anything else.

I went upstairs and crawled into bed. Some time later, I felt someone trying to wake me. I opened my eyes and it was Rose. "Night, I thought you came back. I was worried about you." she said. "Yeah, I bet you were." I mumbled. "I'm sorry about earlier." she said. "Oh you're sorry. I should be sorry, for believe that I'm nothing more then some plaything for you!" I snapped. "I'm sorry for the lies I told Darkness, I was just...I was scared." she said. "Look Rose, I don't care. Just get out of here before you have to make up more lies about us." I said. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Rose said as she began to sob. Great, she hurt my feelings and I'm feeling like an asshole. "Rose, don't get upset. Just explain why you lied." I said. "I...I was scared...scared that no pony would think I was serious about you...I didn't...I didn't want them to think you weren't good enough for me." she said sobbing a bit. "So screw em! I don't care if I'm not the best pony for you, you love me and that's all that should matter right?" I asked. "I guess...so." she said starting to calm down. "So, how about we kiss and make out?" I asked. "You mean up?" she corrected smiling a bit. "Yeah, that too." I said, and we kissed.

"So, where were you since you ran off?" Rose asked after our kiss. "I went in to the Everfree Forest and got lost a bit." I said. "I'm glad that you're back and everything." she said. "Hey, this may sound like a weird question. But can I stay with you tonight?" she asked. "Um, with me...in my bed?" I asked. "Don't worry, I promise nothing weird." she said. Against my better judgment (given today this is probably the least terrible) I agreed to let her stay. She climbed in my bed and started to snuggle up to me. And as weird as this was, it felt kinda good. It remains me of when I'd used to sleep with my mom, all soft and warm. "Good night, Night. Don't worry I'll tell Darkness the truth in the morning." Rose said before going to sleep. "Okay, night." I said.

Throughout the night I felt peaceful, I can think of a time I was so at ease. "Ahem." someone said, well so much for that. I opened my eyes and there was Mom. "Um, this isn't what it looks like." I said. "Do you like lying to me? Do you get some joy out of it?" Mom asked. "Night what's going...oh, Princess Luna!" Rose gasped in surprise. "Mom, we didn't do anything. We're just cuddling." I explained. "Oh, is that right? You both were 'cuddling', you know me and your father did some 'cuddling' when we met." Mom said. "Princess, Night and I didn't have sex." Rose said. "Rose you don't have to lie for my son. He forced you didn't he?" Mom asked. "No, she's doing this of her own accord!" I shouted.

"Nightshade, don't talk to me like that. I'm your mother and I want you to think about this. Sex is an act of love, and both ponies must want to give themselves to each other." Mom explained. "Is there a reason you came by, other then to give me 'the talk'?" I asked. "I was just checking in and I'm not very happy." Mom explained. "Clearly." I pointed out bluntly. "Princess, if it makes any difference your son is quiet the gentlecolt. He's done nothing and he's very respectful of me." Rose explained. "See, can you leave!" I demanded. "Alright, alright. But if you get her pregnant you're taking responsibility." Mom said before leaving.

"Uh, I can't believe her! I'm a grown ass stallion and I can do what I want!" I shouted. "She worried about you. Trying to make sure you do alright." Rose said. "I just wish she treated me more like an adult." I said bitterly. "Well maybe if you act like one then maybe she will." Rose said teasingly. "Whatever, let's go back to sleep before she comes back." I said and we did.


End file.
